Lita's Dilemma
by Wrestkelly
Summary: Lita has a dilemma, what will happen to her and her circumstances when she finds out she is pregnant. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, the WWE does.

RATING: Rated PG-13 for subject matter and possible language.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you enjoy this story; it's just the first chapter so bare with me, so review it, please.

"_**Thoughts are in italics"**_

_Lita's Dilemma_

She stared at the little blue line that just called out to her from that stick, it meant only one thing. She Lita, "Queen of Extreme" was really pregnant. Not any fake, storyline pregnancy drawn up by Vince McMahon and his idiotic writers. This was the real deal. No fake, cushioned tummies to wear underneath billowy clothing and no demon seed of Kane.

How was she really going to tell her boss, Vince McMahon that she really was pregnant? The most important thing of all how was she going to tell the father of the child she is carrying? It's not like they have a relationship or anything. They occasionally have sex when, they are lonely and can't find anyone else. She isn't doing it with anyone else right now or in the past year, except for him. So he is the only man who could be the father of her unborn child.

Sitting there on that bench in the bathroom, Lita got to thinking about all the changes that would be happening to her life within the next eight months. _"Oh, God what am I going to do. I am so screwed. I am not going to be able to wrestle for at least 8-months. What if the father doesn't want anything with the baby? But that doesn't matter right now; I have to get myself together enough to tell Vince that his storyline is officially true and tell this baby's father, that you're coming." _Thinking this all the while, unconsciously rubbing her stomach that was still flat.

Lita stood up from the bench, with all the resolve in the world that she was going to get this over with as quickly and stress-free as possible. Walking out her locker room door, and walking down the halls of the arena. _"OK, Lita you are a big girl you can do this. Remember as stress-free as possible, you don't want to put the baby in any kind of danger. First I will tell the father then I will tell Vince."_ Arriving at his locker room door, she knocked on it fully expecting him to answer the door. Who was at the actually the door was quite a shock to her.

Trish Stratus answered the door and said, "Oh, Hey Lita. What can I do for you? Are you here to see...?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the WWE does.**

**RATING: Rated PG-13 for language and subject matter.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you to everyone has read and reviewed my story so far.**

_**"Thoughts are in italics"**_

"Lita's Dilemma"

_"What the hell is Trish Stratus doing here. Oh, no she can't be involved with.."_

"Woo-hoo, Lita. Earth to Lita. Are you there?", Trish asked.

"Oh Hey, Trish. What are you doing here?", Lita asked in return.

"Well, Lita hun. I could ask you the same thing. But I asked you just a few seconds ago if you were here to see Christian? But you were apparently off in la-la land or something."

"Christian. Why would I be here to see Christian? Ahh, damn I have the wrong damn locker room. I am so sorry Trish, I didn't mean to bother you. It must be the dingy coming out in me tonight.", Lita said. "This ain't the first mistake you have made tonight", Lita muttered to herself under her breath.

"Lita, sweetie are you sure you are alright? You have been acting kind of weird for the last couple of weeks, especially today.", she asked Lita.

"Ahh, Trish I'm fine. I've just got some personal stuff on my mind right now. Just got a lot of thinking to do.", Lita said.

"Well, Li. You know if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you. I am your friend.", Trish said bluntly.

"Thanks Trish. I know your there if I need to talk and I appreciate it. But I have to go. So I'll talk to you later, k'."

"Alright then, Later, Li."

And with that Lita was on here way down the arena hallways in search of the elusive person she is looking for, She stopped several stagehands and WWE officials and asked if they had seen the this certain person. They said they had seen him not just 2 minutes ago, on his way back to his dressing room. So off Lita went to this man's dressing room to face down this person and have the most important talk she was ever going to have.

Lita finally approached his locker room. _"OK, Lita here goes nothing. Just stay calm. Remember the baby, you don't want any harm to come to your unborn fetus."_ Lita softly knocked on the door and then waited for him to answer.

Lita jumped back a few inches when the door swung open wildly and who stood before her, none other than the father of Lita's unborn child.

"Hey, Red. How's it going? You here for a quickie or you just come by to say hi? Cause either way you will be saying hi to me."

"No, Jericho. I am not here for a quickie. We need to talk.", Lita said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do no own any of the characters in this story. The WWE does.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.

RATING: PG-13 for right now, due to language and subject matter.

"_**Thoughts are in italics."**_

"Lita's Dilemma"

Jericho opens the door wider and lets Lita into his locker room. Lita walks over and sits down on the couch in his room and Chris follows behind and sits across from her on the bench.

"So, Red what is it that we need to talk about?", Jericho asked. _"Except that maybe that tight-ass shirt you are wearing looks really good on you, stop it Chris. She is here to talk to you so stop being such a jackass._

"Well, Chris what I need to talk to you about is very important and it pertains to both of us. So I need you to promise that that you want get mad or yell or throw a fit of any kind, OK?", Lita said.

"OK, Red you have my promise that I won't do any of those things you just said alright, I swear."

"_Alright here it goes all or nothing now, Li ok. It's just like pulling off a band aid. Make it quick and it won't be as painful, when he gets mad." _

"Chris, I'm pregnant!", Lita shouted.

If Lita was expecting a reaction out of Chris she didn't get one right away. Chris just sat there on the bench with the most shell-shocked look on his face. Chris didn't say anything after a few minutes of mute silence Lita finally spoke up.

"Chris are you going to say anything or are you just going to sit there silently?", Lita asked.

"You..you're..you are pregnant?", Chris managed to stammer out through the haze of shock that was still layered upon his brain.

"Yes, Chris I am pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test earlier today and it came out positive.", Lita said.

"Is it mine?", Chris asked. "_Oh, shit that was not the right thing to ask, especially with that look on her face right now you big ass."_

With an offended look of disgust upon her face Lita responded, "Of course it your's Jericho, you big jerk. How the hell could you ask me a question like that? You are the only man I have been having sex with in the last year, OK."

"Yeah, I know Red. I am so sorry for asking a question like that. I am insensitive bastard, I know. It's just that I am shock over this ok, I never expected anything like this too happen, and we used protection every time. So how far along do you think you are?", Jericho asked.

"I think I'm about 2 months along and I if you had read the back of that condom box before you used them, you would have read that condoms are only 97 effective, so one of your little buddies must have wiggled out some how. And you are in shock, what about me. I am the one who is actually pregnant.", Lita all but shouted at him

"No, I never thought about reading the back of the condom box before ok. We were just in the heat of the moment. You would be looking so hot and I was just really horny and I just needed to be with you. Didn't really think about all the consequences at the time. And I thought that the condoms were doing their job, but apparently not. So now this means that you have to stay away from the ring, for at least nine months. You don't need to be around the ring if you are really pregnant. And that utterly stupid storyline you are in now will have to be changed and everyone will have to be told that you are really pregnant and that I am the father of our child.", Chris said.

"Whoa, just hold on there a minute buddy. I am my own person and I know that I won't be able to wrestle for a while. But I can still go out to the ring and yeah my storyline will have to be changed to inform the crowd that I really am expecting. But that don't have to be told that you are the father.", Lita exclaimed.

"Well there is no well in hell I am going to let you go out there and continue to lie to the fans and say that Kane is the father of our baby when he really isn't."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me what to do especially when it comes to my baby", Lita said.

"That's our baby my dear Lita. And will just see what Vince has to say about all this", Jericho said

"You wouldn't dare.", Lita challenged.

"Try me", Jericho sneered.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Lita's Dilemma**

**AUTHOR: Wrestkelly2003**

**EMAIL: **

**DISTRIBUTION: Ask first please.**

**RATING: PG-13 for language and subject matter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters the WWE does, but I wish I did.**

**SPOILERS: None that I can think of.**

**SUMMARY: Lita has a bit of dilemma and what will happen to her circumstances.**

**CONTENT SUMMARY: Contains mild language and sexual references.**

_"Thoughts are in italics"_

**"Lita's Dilemma (4/?)**

Walking down the hall side by side to Vince McMahon's office had to be one of the most nerve-wrecking things that either Lita or Chris Jericho had to do in their life. What they were doing was not only going to impact their personal lives, but their professional lives too. They were going to fess up that Lita was pregnant and that Chris was the father. So in other words they were going to tell Mr. McMahon that his storyline was actaully true, partially at least.

They approached McMahon's office door, Jericho brought his hand up to knock but had it knocked out of the way by Lita. "First off Jerky don't go in here and start making an ass out of yourself, OK. This is a very important discussion we are going to be having with Mr.McMahon here and I don't want you going in there and acting like an immature 12 year-old alright?", Lita said.

"Oh, Lita sweetheart I would never act like an immature 12 year-old. I would act an immature 15 year-old.", Chris sarcastically said with the dumbest grin on his face.

Lita smacked him on the arm, "Stop it Chris! Quit acting stupid, OK? This is serious so if you're ready I'll knock now?"

"Alright already I'm done acting immature. You can go ahead and knock, baby.", Chris said. _"Did I just call her baby? What is wrong with me, you don't call Red baby."_

_"Did he just call me baby? What is wrong with you blondie, you actually treating me with a little respect? Well, whatever it ain't going to change anything so just shake it off Lita you don't need another added complication to your life already, OK."_

Lita raised her hand and knocked and waited for a reply. She heard a muffled "Come in" from Mr. McMahon. Chris opened the door and put his hand on the small of Lita's back to politely usher her in to Vince's office. Vince raised his head from a script he was looking at on his desk and was a little suprised to see Lita and Chris in his office.

"Hello Lita, Chris! What can I do for you two this evening? A problem with your scripts?", Vince evenly asked the pair.

Lita and Chris sat down side by side on the couch in front of Vince's desk. "No, no sir. No problems with our storylines or the script. We just have something that is of a personal nature we need to tell you.", Lita said.

"Now, now Lita my dear. How many times have I told you to call me Vince?"

"Many times, Vince. Sorry.", Lita whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Lita. So what is it you need to tell me?", Vince asked.

"Well, Vince what I have to say will effect my storyline greatly.", Lita said

"Well out with it. What is it?"

Lita said, "I'm pregnant!"

To say that Vince was shocked that was an understatement, well OK maybe not it wasn't an understatement. By the look on his face it was utter amazement. He finally gained his capacity for speech back by saying, "You are really pregnant?"

"Yes, Vince I am really pregnant. So the storyline you are running now is at least partially true."

"Oh my. Well Congratulations are in order I am happy for you and the father whomever he is.", Vince said as casually as possible.

"Thank you. Yeah, the father of my baby is happy about..."

But before Lita could finish what she was about to say Chris finally spoke up for the first time since coming into the room, "Yes, Thank you Vince. I am very happy to be becoming a father."

For the second time within a five-minute period Vince was shocked yet again, "Jericho you are the father of Lita's baby? I didn't even know you two were seeing each other."

"Yes, I am the father. And no know one knew because we didn't want anyone to know. We just wanted to keep it between ourselves for a while, it's been a little over a year actually." Chris answered with all the coolness "The King of the World" possessed.

Now it was Lita's turn to be shocked. _"What the hell is he talking bout saying we were seeing each other. Sure we went out a few times, but it was alot more sex involved though. Then again he could be just trying to be gentlemen and protect your reputation for you, you fool. Not everyone is a cold-hearted bastard. Chris is a genuinely nice guy. He actually wants to be apart of your baby's life and be a father and to be apart of you life to you idiot. He might actaully care about you."_

"Yes, Vince we just wanted to keep our relationship to oursleves for awhile, but now we know it will have to come out in public.", Lita said.

Chris turned to Lita and gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on his face and mouthed a silent "Thank You" to Lita where Vince couldn't see for going along with his explanantion and subsequent story.

"Well, Congratulations are in order for the both of you. I am happy for the both of you.", Vince said to Lita and Chris while smiling at them both.

"Thank you, Vince.", they both answered in unison.

"So as you know Lita the plans I had for you are actually going to have to be put on the shelf now. You are not to wrestle at all while you are pregnant, I really don't know if you should be out at ringside at all now or if you should be allowed to travel at all really? But I will leave that up to you, Chris, and you doctor's discretion. This will also necessitate a change in your current storyline. I am going to somehow take you out of your storyline with Kane and Matt Hardy. And I am going to somehow, with the grace of God, put you out there with as Chris's manager and we will incorporate you real-life pregnancy into the your storyline and explain that Chris is really the father of the child you are carrying. Does that sound alright with you two?", Vince asked.

Chris jumped in first and said, "I think that is brilliant, Vince. I woud feel more comfortable if I knew she was working with me that way I can watch out for my girl's. Make sure they are both safe."

"Good then. Lita?"

"I think it's a good idea too Vince. I would feel more safe and comfortable too.", Lita said not even chancing a look to see the smug grin on Y2J's face.

"Well great then we are all in agreement then. So if you two will excuse me and I will get together with our writers and get cracking on that new storyline for you two. I will let you know something as soon as something is thrown together, but it should be finalized by the next time RAW comes around. Again congratulations you two."

Chris and Lita stood up off the couch and walked out of Vince's office. Chris grabbed Lita's hand and intertwined their hands and he opened the door for her and then they walked out and down the hall in silence toward Jericho's locker room. Jericho opened the door to his locker room and let Lita in first. Once Jericho was in side and the door was shut and locked. He grabbed Lita by the arm and whirled her around to face him and by this time Lita was quietly crying and Chris saw this and said, "Hey Li, baby. What's wrong? Everything went fine with Vince didn't it?"

"Yeah it did. Thank you for that, for everything you did and said in there. I am just scared. My life is changing so rapidly within the span of 24 hours. I mean I..I mean we have a baby on the way within seven months and how am I going to take care of a little, defenseless, innocent baby. I mean I can't even take care of myself very well. I can't be a mother, I won't be any good at it. Hell my own mother was horrible. So how am I going to take care of another person who will depend wholly upon me?", Lita said while crying.

Lita's eyes were cast down toward the floor. Chris took his hand and and lifted Lita's chin until her shimmering, hazel-eyes met his sparkling blue ones. "First off there is no need to be scared. I am going to be there for you and our baby the whole way through this you hear me. You and our child can depend upon me for anything. Second, you are going to be great mother. No matter how your mother acted you are not like that. Lita you are the most honest, sweet, kind-hearted, and loving person I know. So I know this baby is going to have the greatest mother in the world, you. Heck this baby is going to love you as much as I do."

Lita went completely still after Chris uttered that last sentence _"Ahh, crap that was such the wrong thing to say right now. No matter how much it is the truth."_

Lita whispered," You..you.. you love me Chris?"

Chris sighed "Yes, Lita I do and I have for a very long-time"

Lita threw her arms around Chris's neck and buried her face in his shirt and started crying in earnest now. Big, hiccupping sobs now. "I am sorry if thats not what you wanted to hear. But I couldn't lie to you, not any longer at least." Chris was now hugging her back by now and was holding on to her for dear life as if she were a life-preserver and he was drowning.

"Oh, Chris. I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. I just didn't think you felt like that about me. I have had feelings like that about you for a long time."

"I need to hear you say it Red.", he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I love you, Chris. I love this baby of ours very much. I want us to be a family somehow."

"God, Lita. I love you too. I love our baby very much too and I know how we can be a family?", Jericho said.

"How's that Chris?", Lita aske with a hint of confusion tinged in her voice.

"Marry me?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Lita's Dilemma**

**AUTHOR: Wrestkelly2003**

**EMAIL: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, the WWE does. Though I wish I did.**

**DISTRIBUTION: Ask first. Thanks.**

**RATING: PG-13 for language and sexual situations.**

**SPOILERS: For some RAWS in the past.**

**SUMMARY: Lita has a dilemma and circumstances change and what will happen to her.**

**CONTENT WARNING: Contains cuss words.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this is not really how the story was on RAW or how it even went. But this is my story so I will do it the way I want.**

_"Thoughts are in italics"_

"Lita's Dilemma (5/7)"

Taken aback by what Chris had just asked her, Lita stumbled from Chris's hold he had on her and made her way to sit down on the tiny couch that was in his locker room. Chris walked over to Lita and sat down next to her and took her hand in his and started running his thumb over the top of her hand in soothing circles. Lita finally just getting over the shock of what Chris had just asked her finally she spoke up, "Chris, Did you just ask me to marry you?".

"Yeah, I did. You asked if we could be a family somehow and this is the how. I know I don't have a ring or anything to put on your finger or I didn't give some big, romantic proposal. But you know I love you and I would do anything to make you and our baby happy.", Chris said.

"But Chris I don't know if this is the right thing to do."

"What do you mean Red? You don't want to marry me?", the hurt coming out in his voice when he spoke.

"No, Chris that's not what I mean. I mean..What if we were to marry for the wrong reasons? I feel like the only reason you asked was because I'm pregnant. And I don't want you to marry just because I'm pregnant. I want us to marry because we want to, not because we have to. This baby doesn't mean we have to run off to Vegas and get hitched. I want it to be about love and because we want to spend the rest of our lives together raising our child as a family. Do you understand what I am saying, Chris?", Lita said while stroking Chris's cheek with her hand.

Chris jerked his head away from Lita's hand and stood and started pacing around the room while running his hand through his now short blond hair. "Yeah, Red I get what you're saying. You don't want to marry me. I'm not good enough for you to marry or to be a father to our child." Chris yelled.

Lita visibly flinched with every word Chris yelled at her. Tears started to appear in Lita's face and roll down her cheeks. She spoke through the tears while her voice cracking when she said, "No, Chris no. That's not what I said or meant. You are taking what I said and twisting it around."

"Oh, so now I'm twisting your words around am I. Well, I think I heard you loud and clear Li. You. Don't. Want. To. Marry. Me.", the last five words that came out of Chris's mouth came out through gritted teeth.

"Please, Chris try to understand where I am coming from on this situation. I just don't know if getting married will solve our problems."

"Oh, so now the baby we made together is a problem. So you just want to brush it aside like you do your common trash everyday, Red?". Chris was still mad and pacing around the room and with what Lita had just said. Chris let all his boiling anger come to the surface and balled his hand into a fist and hit the drywall that encompassed his room and let out a primal, scream that probably could be heard out at the ring. Lita flinched when Chris hit the wall and screamed. Still crying Lita began to say, "Chris, please that is not.." when there was a knock at the door. Chris whorled around and yelled. "WHAT?" at the door and a WWE stage manager cautiously opened the door and said, "Chris and Lita 5 minutes until your segment in the ring." And with that said the stage manager shut the door and left Lita and Chris in relative silence.

"I'm going out to the curtain to wait. I'll see you out in the ring for our segment.", Chris said flatly.

"No, Chris please wait we have to talk still, please.", Lita begged.

Chris didn't even give a response to what Lita had said he just brushed past her and left slamming the door on his way out. Lita could do nothing but cry.

Chris was already out in the ring waiting for his guest for the Highlight Reel segment on RAW. Bringing the mike up to his mouth he said, "Ladies and Gents in the audience and those watching at home. I have a very special guest tonight on the Highlight Reel. This person is going to come out here and reveal to all of you my viewers who is the true father of her baby." With that announcement the crowd started cheering wildly knowing who was coming out and what was about to be revealed. "Without any further ado I give the lovely, Lita!". Lita's music started pumping through the arena and the crown went nuts, Lita came through the curtain and walked calmly down the ramp to the ring and went through the ropes and stood over beside Jericho.

"Well, Miss Lita welcome to the Highlight Reel. You are going to reveal tonight who is the true father of your baby? Either Matt Hardy or Kane."

"Yes, you are correct Jericho. I am going to reveal who is the father of my baby.", Lita said

"Well, tell us who it is?"

"The father of my baby is...". Then all of a sudden some strange music started playing and of all people to walk out was Gene Snitsky carrying a wrapped up baby doll. Chris was on alert with Snitsky out there now; he knew how dangerous and psycho the man could be. Chris walked over and put himself between Lita and Snitsky. Snitsky grabbed a mic from ringside. "Well, well, well if it isn't the pregnant woman Lita. The woman who sleeps with anything that walks around here apparently and can put and end to any man's career with just a kiss. So why don't you just come on over here and give me a kiss and let me see if I survive the Kiss of Death. I think thats the way Trish Stratus termed it wasn't it."

"I don't think so Snitsky. You just wished I would kiss you. I can't help if you can't get a woman to have sex with you, let alone kiss you, or even let alone touch you. Is that why your hand is always so red when I see you because you and your hand spend a little too much time in your pants.", Lita said with a smirk on her face.

The crowd started roaring with laughter. "Why you little bitch!" said Snitsky and he lunged for Lita only to be blocked by Chris Jericho.

"I don't think so Junior. Nobody hits a lady. Especially on my show. So I suggest you just back-up there or I'll have to put your sorry ass out of its misery."

"I think you better move out of the way if you know what's good for yourself, Jericho. Because I'd hate for you to be put out of commission just because of one-little pregnant whore, who doesn't even know who the father of her bastard kid is." Snitsky sneered.

"I think you need to quit calling this lady and her unborn child obscene names. It's not very nice. Because she was just about to tell us the answer to that very question before you rudely interrupted us, you psycho asshole."

"Like the whore really knows who the father of her bastard is. Or do you know to? Did she tell you Jericho?", Snitsky said

Chris was pissed as hell and without thinking about the consequences or repercussions he said, " Yeah, Snitsky I know who the father of her baby is...because it's me!"

Know the whole wrestling world knew the truth!

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The WWE does.**

**DISTRIBUTION: Ask first. Thanks.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story will be coming to an end in 2 chapters. So I hoped everyone that has read has it enjoyed as much I have writing it. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed it. Thanks again.**

_"Thoughts are in italics"_

"Lita's Dilemma (6/7)"

Sitting in her hotel room for the night after RAW, Lita was just numbly sitting there thinking about what had just transpired at the arena earlier in the night. Jericho had gotten so mad at Snitsky that he had let it slip to the entire wrestling world that he was the true father of her unborn baby. Now the entire wrestling world knew. It was all over the locker rooms as she walked back to her own after the segment, all over the internet. None of her friends knew, not even her parents knew who the father was. But now they knew thanks to Chris Jericho and his big, mouth. Not that she didn't want them to know, she just wished it wouldn't have been on national television. She had already screened many calls on her cell phone from overly anxious friends wanting to know if it was true. She had no other choice than to tell them, "Yes, it was the truth. Jericho is the father of my baby". She got many the collective shocks from female friends and "You want me to kick his ass for you" from male friends, to whom she graciously said, "No, thank you. I would like the father of my baby in one piece and there for the birth." But not one damn peep from Jericho himself. After getting backstage and behind the curtain he had fended off all attempts at talk and went straight to his locker room and gathered his belongings and hauled ass out of there. With not one word of apology, remorse, or even love for Lita. Who the hell knew where he was right now? He was probably off at some bar somewhere drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Jack Daniels or something.

Getting sick of waiting around for Chris and knowing that they needed to talk. Lita grabbed up her cell phone and dialed Jericho's number. She got sent straight to his voicemail, "Hey, this is the King of Bling-Bling and I can't answer my phone right now. So leave your name and number and I might get back to you. Later, Assclown." Beep: "Chris, this is Li. I don't know where you are or what you're doing right now. But we need to seriously talk. After what happened on RAW tonight, everybody keeps calling me and asking me if it's true and I tell them yeah. You might want to call your parents and talk to them too. I know mine have called and chewed me out about the way they found out who was the father of their grandchild, but I got it smoothed over. But Chris I'm worried about you. I don't know where you are. You have got me scared. So please just call and let me know that you are alright. OK. Bye", Lita all but sobbed into the phone.

But on the other side of town. There was a barstool that Chris Jericho is sitting on, nursing a beer that is still nearly full. This bar was near the arena and Chris came here as soon as he flew out those arena doors. He needed to think and just didn't think the hotel room would suffice. He needed to think about the situation he was in with Lita and why he had said what he had said on RAW tonight to Snitsky. Now the whole world knew about him being the father. He didn't even think about how all this went down tonight would affect his role in the company or the storyline. McMahon was probably pretty pissed with him about now for breaking script and blurting out the truth before it was time to do it. _"And what about Lita? What does she think about all this? She probably hates me about now, doesn't want to see or talk to me for awhile. I bet. God what am I going to do. I have messed up things so bad. Fuck what is wrong with me?"_. But while Jericho was sitting there wallowing in his own world of self-pity, he never noticed the recognizable figure that had come over and sat down beside him.

"So I hear your going to be a daddy?"

Pulling himself up out of his drunken haze he said, "Ain't none of your business. So go screw yourself buddy..". Just as he uttered the last word he swung his head around to notice the person sitting beside him, Trish Stratus!

"What do you want Stratus? I don't have time for your shit. So say whatever little snide remarks you want right now and then be on your way.", Chris said.

"I am not here to say any snide remarks. I just came in here to get a drink and I saw you here at the bar drowning your sorrows. Shouldn't you be with Lita right now?"

"I am here drowning my sorrows. My sorrows are Lita. They are all about her. She is the reason I'm here drinking. Oh, and my big mouth too.", Jericho laughed at that last bit said.

"I didn't even know you two were seeing each other. So why is she the reason you're here, huh?".

"We weren't really seeing each other really. We just sort of fell into, if you can believe it. It happened a little over a year ago. We both were single and lonely and looking for some physical companionship. So we started sleeping with each other. You know on the nights we both were at the house shows. And after a couple of weeks we just started staying in each others hotel rooms the whole night. We would talk for hours with each other and eat, watch movies on the hotel televisions. The after a couple of months we started getting more brave and venturing out of the hotel room and going places together. It was great. It was all great. Hell, the sex was great too. But when we would have to leave each other and go home. I would miss the hell out of her. I just couldn't get enough of her. The way she smiled or laughed. The way she smelled. You know how bad it got, it got so bad that I went out and bought the perfume she wears and kept it at my house. So when I would start missing her I would just go spray some and it would smell like her and that would help for a bit. But it never did cure my need for her. I just couldn't get enough of her. It was about 6 months ago I finally figured out that I was in love with her. I knew that I couldn't tell her because I was afraid that she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. So I just kept my mouth shut about how I fell for her and was content with what I had with her. S I just kept acting like the same old, arrogant Chris Jericho.".

Taken aback by all the heartfelt words of love that Jericho had just said about Lita. Trish just sat for a few seconds before speaking. "Damn, Chris that was beautiful. I didn't know you had that with her. Have you told her all this?".

"Yes..no. Not in so many words."

"Well, then what is the problem if you have sorta told her?", Trish asked.

"I asked her to marry me. And she said no."

"I sure if she said no she has her reasons for why", said Trish

"Yeah, she has her reasons. She said she didn't want to get married just because she was pregnant. She didn't want to marry me for the wrong reasons. Even though I told her I didn't propose just because she was pregnant, but because I loved her."

After pondering what Jericho had just said to her for a few minutes Trish finally spoke up, "Well, Chris it's pretty clear to me what you gotta do."

"And what is that Stratus?"

"You gotta go to Lita and make her see that you really want to marry her because you are desperately in love with her and apologize for your big mouth also."

"You know I think that is about the smartest words I have ever heard come out of your mouth. I think I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel and talk to Lita and see what happens. Thanks for listening to me Trish.", Chris said.

"Your welcome Chris. Now go get her", said Trish. _"Because Lord only knows I regret screwing up my chance with you, Chris. But you got a better shot with a better woman who will treat you good and I hope you're happy."_

It was after 1AM by now and she still hadn't heard from Chris. Lita was worried sick. Had something happened to Chris? Where was he at? Was he even still in the city? All these questions and more were running through Lita's mind, when she heard a knock at the door. Lita walked over to the door and opened it and came face to face with a disheveled looking Chris.

Lita threw her arms around Chris's neck and started crying in earnest into his chest. "Oh, God Chris. I was so worried. I didn't know where you were and I was so scared. I thought you were hurt or even worse or that you might have just left town altogether. I know we didn't leave on the best of terms the last time we talked, but I am so sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you! Please Chris don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry". Lita sobbed into Chris's shirt.

Chris clenched his eyes shut at the words Lita was saying to him. He pushed is way into the hotel room enough to shut the door, so no onlookers could walk by and see into the room and see him and Lita like this. Deciding that he needed to sit down before his knees gave out; Chris picked Lita up and carried her bride-style to the bed so they both could lay down. Laying Lita down on the bed, Chris lay down beside her. He pulled a few strands of hair off her face to reveal a face marred by streaks of tears and runny mascara.

"I bet I don't look like a beautiful, Diva right now do I?", Lita asked with a little laughter to her voice.

"Yes, you do Red. You are beautiful no matter what you look like. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And you have nothing to be sorry for, so quit saying that, kay. It's me who should be saying sorry."

"Chris, why should you be saying sorry?"

"For what happened on Raw last night. For me opening my big mouth and letting the whole world know the truth about our baby. The truth shouldn't have come out like that. For running off on you like that after the segment was over and for having you have to field all those questions afterwards by yourself. You shouldn't have had to go through that by yourself. I should have been there for you. And also for blowing up at you about the marriage proposal. You have your views and opinions about that and I'm sorry for getting angry about it. I'm sorry for everything, Li. I love you so much it hurts.", Chris said as he sobbed into Lita's neck.

Lita lifted her head off of Chris's chest so she could look into Chris's baby-blue eyes when she spoke, "Chris you too have nothing to be sorry for. Sure I would like to have told our parents and friends in person, but hey they would have to have found out eventually. But I did alright with the fielding of questions. But I was alright. I was just worried about you. And the marriage deal..I just don't know what to say about that. I just.. I don't know."

"I know what you mean. I was just at a bar nursing a beer thinking about us and how much good you have brought into my life within the last year and how much my life has changed. Before we got together, I was a lonely, pathetic ass of a man, who was a jerk to his friends and didn't give a shit about anything. Especially about having a woman in his life. But then we started just sleeping together and I thought this is all I need just a good fuck right now and I'll be good. Don't get me wrong, you were a good fuck. But then you started to get to me. You know when we talk to each other with for hours on end about just anything. That's when I started thinking; well I could friends with this girl. But then you just went and shocked me again and I saw you in a whole new light. We would spend all our free time together when we were around each other at the house shows, RAWS, and the PPV's and we would go places with each other away from the arenas and away from work. That's when I knew for sure I was falling in love with you. When you weren't around I would miss you like crazy. I would miss your laugh, your smile, hell I would miss everything about. I couldn't wait to get back out on the road so I could see you. You are my everything Li. I am so hopelessly, desperately fucking in love with you!", Chris said.

"Oh, god Chris. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I knew you loved me but I didn't know it was that deep. That's exactly how I feel about you. That is exactly what would happen to me with you. But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid if I told you, that you would be scared off and you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. You know the typical male insecurity bit."

"Chris you could never scare me away. I love you too much. But if you don't mind me asking where have you been for the past 3 hours?", Lita asked.

"Well like I said just a few minutes ago. I was at a bar and nursing a beer and someone came and talked some sense into me and told me I should come and talk to you."

"And who said you should come and talk to me?

"Trish Stratus", Chris said.

Lita whipped her head around to stare at Jericho with eyes of fury, "Do what? What the hell was that bitch doing there? You let me get my hands on her. I'll rip those fake boobs right off her chest. That damn slut!", Lita yelled.

"Now Lita, baby, calm down. She wasn't there doing anything. She just came in and sat down and started talking to me and I poured my heart out to her. She told me to come and talk to you and here I am. ", Chris said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh, ok. That is just so unlike Stratus. I would have never thought she would talk with someone like that, you know help them out with a problem."

"I know but she did. But maybe she is trying to turn over a new leaf over something.", Chris said.

"Well anyways enough about her. We have better things to think about and talk about. I was thinking maybe you could ask me a certain question again and maybe see if you get a different answer this time around, huh?"

"Oh, so you think I should ask you a certain question again and see if maybe if I get a different answer. Is that what you are suggesting Miss Lita?", Chris asked making a move to sit up with his back against the headboard, pulling Lita to sit in his lap.

"Yes, I do Jerky."

"Hey now watch it with the names. Miss Extreme!"

That garnered him a sharp blow of an elbow to his ribs by Lita, "OWW, now that hurt. Watch the merchandise baby. I really do want to see our baby born."

Turning his handsome facial features serious once again, "I know I don't have a ring and I am sorry for that, but I will get you one and you can pick out whatever you want, OK?"

"OK", Lita said.

"So, Lita will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?"

With a bright, beaming smile gracing her beautiful face Lita said, "Yes, I will Chris."

Their lips touched each other's in a poignant, sweet kiss to seal the deal.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter7: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, the WWE does.**

**DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to again thank everyone who has given reviews on this story. I appreciate the reviews; they make me feel all giddy inside **:) **And I want to thank my muse, who is also my hubby Tommy. He gave all the critiques I needed for this story. I love you, Tommy! I hope you like the story. Thanks again. And on to the final chapter of Lita's Dilemma. **

"_Thoughts are in italics"_

"Lita's Dilemma (7/7): Epilogue"

"Oh, Chris look at her. Isn't she just beautiful?", Lita cooed at Chris while looking into the blue eyes of her newborn baby girl who was only a few hours old. Lita was sitting on the hospital bed worn out from the exhaustive delivery that had brought her and Chris's little baby girl Emily Elizabeth into this world. Li was in horrible, painful labor for 15 hours. But every step of the way her husband Chris was there for her. From the point where she woke up in the middle of the night with her first labor pain, to the cursing of "I hate you, Chris." and "I'm gonna rip your balls off for doing this to me", right up until he saw his little girl being born and cutting the cord.

"She sure is beautiful, just like her mom.", Chris said with a beaming smile as he reached down to caress Lita's face and pushed a strand of hair off her sweat-soaked forehead. " You are bewful, tutiful, little girl. Aren't you? You are Daddy's little princess aren't ya?", Chris cooed too little Emily which earned him a yawn from the sleepy infant.

All told it was a hard first few months for the couple. After getting over the initial shock of finding out they were going to be parents and discovering their true feelings for each other with a little help from someone, they eventually got on the right path. After Lita finally accepted Chris's marriage proposal that fateful night. They spent the rest of the night proving to each other how much the really cared for the other by making love all night, they eventually got up and went and bought Lita a proper engagement ring to put on her finger.

Telling their parents proved to be the most anguishing experience of all. Both sets of parents were not happy about the way they found out they were going to be grandparents, but they eventually gave in and were happy for both Chris and Lita because they had found true love and happiness with one another. Which in this world is often hard to find. Then came the topic of marriage from both sets of parents. Lita and Chris informed both sets of parents that he had asked and she had accepted and showed off the engagement ring as proof. The parents wanted to know when the nuptials would happen and Chris and Li again said, "Were not in a hurry to get married, as long as it happens before the baby is born." But to everyone's shock and surprise Chris and Lita ran off to Vegas a month later and got married in front of one of those cheesy, Elvis impersonators and spent their honeymoon at a crappy, Vegas motel before having to hurry off to catch up with the house show circuit for a RAW show in San Diego that next day. Again friends and family were not happy about this but Chris and Lita said, "We came together in an unconventional way and we wanted to be brought together forever in an unconventional way. That's just how we are. We wanted it just for the three of us." Friends and family again eventually forgave them but only before they threw them a bridal/baby shower, where they pretty much got everything they needed for the baby and themselves. After all the hoopla died down about their elopement. Lita and Chris moved into a new home of their own in Florida. It was something that proved to them and all their friends and family that they were truly going to be a family. Subsequent doctor visits, Lamaze classes, and seeing their baby for the first time through the ultrasound picture and hearing the tiny heartbeat, just brought it all home for the expectant parents. Lita and Chris both cried when they found out they were going to be having a girl! Then the months of waiting and preparing for the arrival of their child was all worth it in their opinion. With work now that wasn't such a difficult decision for them, Lita decided she would work up until her eighth month and then she would be done with wrestling for good. She wanted to stay home and be a full-time mother and wife for her family. Sure she would miss her friends and her job as a WWE Diva, but being a wife and mother means more to her than anything in this world.

"Chris did you ever think we would end up here together and happy with our little girl?", Lita asked.

"I sure did. I knew that our love for each other could transcend anything, no matter what. And our little Emily is the ultimate test of that love and devotion we have for each other. Because I love you and Emily very much. We'll be together forever and I know that in my heart."

Tears started to glisten down Lita's face," Oh, Chris. We love you too so much. That was such a beautiful thing to say." At about that time, Little Emily whom Chris was holding, let her intentions be known by crying and letting her parents know that she wanted their attention now. "What's wrong Em, huh? You want you mommy? Are you hungry little girl? I bet you are. So here you go baby, here is your momma." Chris handed little Emily over to her momma so she could get fed. Lita led the little girl's mouth up to her exposed breast and she started suckling away. Looking at his two beautiful girls, he thought _"Can life get any better than this? I got a great wife and daughter. No it can't Chris, no it can't."_

Noticing that Emily was now done eating Chris sat down on the hospital bed with Lita and Emily in her arms, he bent down and gave Lita a kiss and said,

"I love you, Red!"

"I love you too, Jerky", Lita said while grinning.

And it was the beginning of a beautiful life for Chris, Lita and little Emily.

**The End**


End file.
